Due to requests for improvement in output, fuel consumption, and exhaust performance of an internal-combustion engine or for size or weight reduction thereof, there are considerably high demands for designs that exclude the use of a cylinder liner on each cylinder bore of an aluminum cylinder block. Alternative techniques include forming a thermal spray coating made of an iron-based material on an inner surface of each cylinder bore of a cylinder block made of an aluminum alloy (see Patent Literature 1).